Xros Soul
Xros Soul, or X-Soul, is the new variation of Digivice created by Yggdrasil, the God of the Digital World. It was debuted and used in Digimon Legacy. 'Origins' The Xros Soul were created as the Digital World's ultimate counter-measure against the powerful manifestation of the Digital World's malware, Darkmon. Hephaetus forged the Xros Soul using the blueprints of alternate Digivices from another reality. He, in a Human disguise, offers the Xros Souls to any Humans and ask them riddles. Answered correctly proven their worthiness and the Xros Soul are rewarded to them. 'Appearance' 'Functions And Features' *The Xros Soul is capable of downloading and storing multiple Digimons within its database, which it was known as Collection List. **Some Digimons can choose whether or not to be part of the Tamer's Collection. **However, some Digimons were too feral or corrupted by outside forces that they need to be defeated first before adding them in the Collection. *The Xros Soul has Capture Function, which can be manually activate or deactivate. Once active, it prevents the defeated Digimon from deletion or degenerating to a Digi-Egg, thus transfering their data into the Capture Cube, which add them into the Collection and cure them of any feral nature or virus. *The Xros Soul has Healing Program, which restores Digimons' health and stats to 100%. However, the more Digimons are added in the Collection, the slower the healing progress becomes. *Whenever new Digimon are included in the Collection and are healed within, the Xros Soul improved their body and made them stronger than they originally were. *Xros Soul has a large inventory box that allows the Tamer to store multiple items, such as foods, medical kits, weapons, key items, etc. *It can generate a three-dimensional GPS map that displays the current Lands they're in. *Xros Soul is capable of tracking other Xros Soul or lesser Digivices. *The Xros Soul is equipped with Digimon Power Scanner, which analyze the Digimon's Power Level. *It is equipped with Digimon Analyzer, which contains many informations on Digimons and their Evolution Lines. *It has 2-way communicator that links with any Xros Souls. *The Xros Soul can perform Digi-Modify, which the Tamer slide the Digimon Cards across the Card Slash slot and activate it as power-ups. *Xros Soul is capable of instantly activate Digivolution to any Digimons. It needs a Digivolution Card to activate it. Only 2 to 4 Digimons can be Digivolve by one Card and the Card cannot be re-use until the next battle. **To activate Super Digivolution, the Tamer must slide the Blue Card. **To activate Mega Digivolution, the Tamer must slide the Red Card. *Xros Soul can absorb and transfer Tamer's Digi-Soul to their Digimons, empowering them and grant access to new techniques. **Digimons can use Digi-Soul as alternative mean to Digivolve but it'll drain the Tamer for repeative usage. **If the Tamer mastered the Digi-Soul and gain Overdrive state, Digimon can use it to attain Burst Mode. *It can also induce Jogress Evolution, which combines two Digimons with compatiable DNA and transforms into a more powerful DNA Digimon. It requires the Digi-Soul and a Holy Ring equipped on the Xros Soul's interface. *It possesses the ability to execute Armor Digivolution once the Digi-Eggs of Crest are attained. Key Word is "Digi-Armor Energized". *Xros Soul can execute Digi-Xros. Digimons with X Level can be Digi-Xros multiple times. *The most important function within the Xros Soul is the ability to evolve the seletive Digimon into the divine state known as Superior Digimon. The method is known as "Ultra Digivolution" and requires a selective Crests to meet a certain situation when facing a extreme presence of danger, transfer the overcharged Crest energy into the Xros Soul and activates the function. The flaws is that the Crests must energized the Xros Soul in order to execute the function, which endangers the Tamers' vitality. 'Known Owners' Trivia *The Xros Soul is combination of the following Digivices **D-3 for the Armor Digivolution and Jogress Evolution, as well as the ability to open Digi-Port. **D-ARK for the Digimon Analyzer and Digi-Modify functions. **Digivice iC for the ability to download Digi-Soul and scanning Digimon Power. **Xros Loader for most of the functions including Digi-Xros. **App Driver for the appearance design.